This Ain't a Love Song
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: "Just because I said I liked her, doens't mean I 'like her, like her'"-Beck. "I didn't asked if you liked her Beck, I asked I do you keep looking at Vega?"-Jade


I really don't know why anymore...

Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

"Why are you staring at her Beck?" Jade asked, arms crossed as she leaned against the lockers next to him. She looked down at him as he got his books out of his locker and put them in his back back for the next class.

"Just because I said that I liked her Jade, doesn't mean I like her 'like her'." He glanced up at his girl friend before closing his locker and standing. He looked down his nose at her with a a small smile.

"I said nothing about liking her Beck! I asked why you keep staring at Vega?" She growled, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well why do you like me?" He asked.

"Because you're cute." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you and so are you." He smiled, before hugging her. "I look at Tori because she is a good person and even though you're mean to her, she's still your friend. It's amazing how a person can do such a feat."

She pulled away, her glare soften, almost apologetic looking. "Okay, but if I catch you looking at her again, we're done." She kissed him on the lips and walked away.

* * *

It was lunch time and they were al sitting at their usual lunch table. Jade sat down, running her fingers through Beck's hair. "Tori don't you think Beck's' hot?" She glanced over to see Tori looking down at her salad.

"Of course Jade, half the school does." Tori looked up. "Any part of the female population here who doesn't like Beck is either stupid, blind or swinging for the other team."

"So you think my boyfriend is cute?" Jade asked, glaring at Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes, doing a quick glance around the table, before shrugging. "Don't answer that Tori, Jade is trying to get me back for earlier." Beck stated, staring down Jade's glare. "Jade, I thought we had discussed this?"

"No, We had discussed about your side of this problem. Tori." Jade turned back to Tori, smiling an evil smile. "What do you think about Beck?"

"Hi!" Cat replied, sitting down between Tori and Andre. She glanced around the table with a big smile. "What's going on?"

"Jade and Tori are about to have a cat fight!" Rick stated, as Robbie and Andre watched.

"We're not having a cat fight. Jade." Tori turned to her punk friend. "Okay, I think Beck is a really good person, okay, and yes we're friends. But I'm not some jealous whore plotting to steal him away. I'm happy that you two are together." Tori stood up, taking hr trash and things, she left the table before the bell rang.

"Jade, that went to far." Beck whispered, standing up to go after her friend.

"Beck if you go after her, we're over." Jade growled.

Beck turned to his girlfriend. "Jade, she is my friend. I have to see if she's okay."

"The others can do it." She replied, She glared over her shoulder as they pretend not to be listening. "Go. Now."

"Okay." Robbie stood up.

"No, sit." Beck ordered. "I'm done eating." He turned to leave.

"Beck!" Jade shouted.

He turned on his heel, he bent over to grabbed his bag. He kissed her on the top of her head. "And I think we're done to Jade." She stood up. "You should really learn to trust people more." And he turned to leave.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Beck didn't find Tori at all. She had missed all of her after noon classes, and he just assumed that she had went home. Everyone was gone and Beck was one of the very few students still at Hollywood Arts. He was going through his locker, looking for anything that belong to Jade to give back to her.

He saw a pair of legs next to him, female legs. "Jade I told we're over, I don't think we can get back together this time."

A bag dropped to the side and the female figure slid down to the floor. "Why?" He glanced over and it was Tori Vega.

"Why what?"

"Why are you two broken up?" She asked, her head leaning against the locker next to her.

"Because Jade gets jealous." He replied. "She doesn't trust me enough." He whispered the last part.

"Jade trust very few people Beck. You, and probably her parents, or maybe a grandmother or something. It's the other people in the world she doesn't trust." She replied, watching him clean out his locker

"Your point?" He asked, glancing at her.

"My point, that's not a very good reason. Beck, it must've been something big."

"I kept looking at you." He stated, placing his books back into the locker. All of the things that reminded him of Jade of on the floor. "She was upset that I kept looking at you."

"Why?" Tori asked, turning to fulling face him. "Why me?"

"Because you amaze me Tori. You shine when there's no light in the room. You walk around here as if this was just some magical place where dreams happen. I mean who else does that, but you?"

She looked thoughtful. "I think Sin-gen." She laughed when he cracked a smile.

"What was your real answer?" He asked, closing his locker. They sat there on the floor.

"To what?"

"To what you think about me?" He smirked, as she blushed. "Ah, it must be something good." Tori lowered her head, her voice in a hush whisper. She quickly glanced away. "I'm sorry. What was that?" He teased.

She stated it again, but it was still to low for him to hear. "I'm sorry Tori, you're going to have to speak up."

"You're not suppose to be crushing on your friend's boyfriend." She stated, looking away, a streak of red ran across her cheeks.

"I see." He nodded, glancing away as well. He heard Tori grabbing for her bag and watched her stand up. He grabbed his own and stuff Jade's things in it. Standing up, he looked down at her. "I like you too Tori Vega."

"You're not suppose to." She stated, staring up at him. "Jade will get mad if you do."

"I'm not with Jade anymore Tori. I'm going to try and not care as much. She will always be my first girlfriend, first love, first kiss."

"First..." Tori let the end hang in the air.

"Why, Tori Vega, you have a dirty dirty mind." He smiled, shaking his head. "No, we never. We were planning on it. probably on our anniversary or something. But oh well."

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered, looking down.

"Why?" He shrugged. "It wasn't like I would be taking anything of her's. She already has had sex before. I just haven't." He turned to go out side, he grabbed her hand. "Listen Tori, by tomorrow all these rumors are going to hit tomorrow. That we had broke up because of you."

"But you did." Tori replied, as they walked out of the doors.

"No we broke up because she didn't trust me enough to be faithful." He led her to his car, to take her home, since Trina had already left. He opened the door for her, allowing her to sit before he got into the driver's seat.

"Okay. But what now?" Tori asked as he started his car.

"Now, I take you home. Then I go to Jade's house after I clean my RV out of all of her things." He looked behind him as he pulled out, then switched the gears. "Then later tonight, I will call you to talk about how depressing it was. We'll talk."

"Okay so to expect that, what else?"

"Give me about a week of calling you and having awkward lunches with Jade at the table. Then by next Friday, I'll ask you out."

"Oh really now?" Tori laughed, looking at him. "And do I accept?"

Beck was smirking as he drove over to her house, knowing where she lived from car pooling from rehearsals. "Yes, and we will go out in secret for a while, until the storm is over and then make it public." He glanced over at her. "Jade and I didn't break up because of you Tori, remember that, no matter what every else will say. Jade didn't trust me enough to be faithful, so I found some one who did."

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes, you."


End file.
